I'm ready
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: She is ready after all these years of keeping her feelings to herself. Now she is ready, she is ready to tell him, that she loves him and nobody else but what will he say?


I'm Ready

Summary: She is ready after all these years of keeping her feelings to herself. Now she is ready, she is ready to tell him, that she loves him and nobody else but what will he say?

AN: Bored and still trying to finish writing other Fanfics but I want to try one shots for a while. Hope you enjoy!!

Buttercup walk down the hallway as she try to remember the topic for her next class test, she had a test and she was bound to fail it due to the lack of opening her textbook but Buttercup had other things to do like fight crime before bed time and all that jazz, she couldn't study! But she needs to pass this test or she could kiss her tickets to see Paramore goodbye, she work so hard for those tickets too. She beg the Professor, she clean her room, she beg the Professor, she didn't beat up Bubbles for a week, and she beg the Professor. The begging finally got to the Professor but he manage to pull a fast one on Buttercup before he handed over the tickets,

"You need to pass your Government test," he said as he hold the tickets in his hand right in front of Buttercup who was on her knees trying to reach it, she could have use her superpowers to grab the ticket and make a run for it but Blossom was watching her and Buttercup wouldn't have a fighting chance against her. "Buttercup, you grades haven't been really great but I know if you just push yourself to do better then maybe you would have high grades and special privileges like your sisters."

Buttercup mumble a string of curse words as she try to remember what political party rebel against what major event then she bump into someone when she had her eyes closed.

"Hey!" Buttercup hit the floor. "Watch where your going, jerk!"

"Buttercup?" said an all too familiar voice.

Buttercup look up to see Mitch her good friend from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, buttercup stare at him and she can't believe how much he change! His face was clean from the freckles from his younger years, his hair was longer, he look tan, and those muscles!! Mitch held out his hand and Buttercup took it as Mitch pull her up. He smiled at her and Buttercup could think, his teeth are straight and white too!

"Hey, how you been?" Mitch asked the green puff. " I haven't seen you in a while since Kindergarten graduation."

"I, uh, um." Buttercup stutter as she still held onto Mitch's hand. "I, um…"

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Mitch asked as he tilted his head as he stare at the green puff.

"I'm fine! Just, fine. Swell even," Buttercup babble, god she was even worse then Bubbles! "I just can't believe it's you! I mean it's been a couple of years,"

"Try eleven." Mitch chuckled as he was aware of Buttercup still holding his hand. "Um, Butters?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my hand back?" Mitch raised both of their conjoined hands.

"Oh! Yes, you can!" Buttercup let go.

"So, um, Butters." Mitch scratch the back of his head. "Still fighting crime?"

"Right before bedtime." Buttercup singsong and laugh at her little joke. She mentally hit herself, she can't believe she still have this effect with Mitch. Buttercup rub her bare arm as she stare at the well polish school floors.

"I also see you into the punk attire." Mitch smiled as he look at Buttercup's outfit, she was wearing a green tank top, have matching glove fishnets, a spiky bracelet, black Capri's that are rip in different places and a pair of chuck taylors.

"Oh, um, thanks." Buttercup blushed.

"Buttercup?" Mitch asked as he lean close to her causing Buttercup to hold her breathe.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have a class right now?"

Buttercup couldn't believe that Mitch would get this close to her and say that! Buttercup blood began to boil as she clench her fists in pure anger and fury, she wanted to beat the crap out of Mitch for playing with her emotions like that.

"What about you!?" Buttercup shouted back. "Don't be worry about me, dammit!"

Mitch couldn't help it but smile as Buttercup continued to rant about whatever come to her mind, Mitch couldn't help but think how feisty and appealing Buttercup mature into.

"And another thing!" Buttercup pointed her finger in Mitch's smiling face. "Move the hell out of my way, you jerk!"

Buttercup hover as she fly away from Mitch leaving a green streak behind her. Buttercup was mentally hitting herself and muttering, "Stupid, stupid."

***

Minutes later, Buttercup emerged from the classroom with only thing running through her mind, she bomb the test. She doesn't understand a word on the test, she was screwed and she could kiss those Paramore tickets sigh as she flew to her locker, she couldn't believe that she work so hard for those tickets and now they're gone in a flash, poof! Gone forever like dust in the wind. Buttercup fumble with her locker when someone lean on the locker next to her's. Buttercup turn her head and regretted it as she turn it back to her unopened locker.

"What do you want Mitch?" Buttercup mumbled as she tried for the fifth time to unlock her locker. "Don't you have someone else to bother? Old friends to catch up with? Skirts to chase?"

"Why bother?" Mitch smiled as he watch Buttercup fumble with her locker and curse again. "When I'm already working on chasing skirts?"

"What do you-?" then Buttercup let out a shrill scream in frustration as she walk away from Mitch.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mitch followed her as soon as he caught up with her, he put his arm around her.

"What do you want from me, Mitch?" Buttercup asked in annoyance, she couldn't believe Mitch was actually touching her so she turn away from him so she could blush.

"I like your hair," Mitch smiled as he push a strand of Buttercup's green streaks behind her ear. "The green streaks are a nice touch, bring out those pretty eyes."

Buttercup scoff as she stop in the middle of the hallway as students pass them, Buttercup lift Mitch arm from her shoulder and let it drop to his side.

"Look, Mitch." Buttercup shake her head letting her medium length do cover her right eye as she stare at Mitch with her hand on her hip. "It's nice seeing you again but things change, I change."

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked. "You still look like the same old Buttercup to me."

"Well," Buttercup blush as she cross her arms. "I just don't want to see you like this."

"Buttercup," Mitch laugh nervously as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Mitch." Buttercup pull back as she look away from Mitch's sad brown eyes. "I'll see you around, okay? This doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

Buttercup flew away before she could hear Mitch's answer.

"Maybe, I don't to be friends."

***

"You flunk!" Blossom shrill at the girl's lunch table. "Buttercup, how irresponsible you are! Do you know how much the Professor spent on those tickets!?"

"No," Buttercup mumbled. But Blossom didn't hear her.

" A hundred dollars total! Buttercup, a hundred dollars total!" Blossom continued. "If I was the Professor, I wouldn't buy the tickets at all until you proven yourself by not raising your grades but cleaning your room, doing your chores, and keeping a healthy and active mind by reading, not watching tv for ungodly hours in a day, Buttercup."

"Would you mind if I shove this plastic spork up your tight smart-" Buttercup mumbled as she tighten her grip on her spork.

"Buttercup?" Blossom voice nagged as she pick at her garden salad. "Are you listening to me?"

Buttercup took a deep breath before Blossom interrupted her again for the umpteenth time.

"Nobody listens to me!" Blossom threw up her hands in the air in protest.

"I listen," Bubbles raise her hand as Blossom gave her a scowl. "Sometimes."

"Let's talk about something else," Robin chirped in and Buttercup gave her a half grin. Good old Robin always know what Buttercup is thinking. "Like who are you guys taking to the homecoming dance?"

Homecoming, another thing for Buttercup to moan and groan about that's why she bought the tickets to Paramore, to avoid the homecoming thing. She would have to book a hotel for herself for the three days if she was going!

"I might take someone that is on my mind," Bubbles thought as she twirl her ponytail as she lick her spork from her strawberry yogurt. "But he's a secret, I want to surprise you guys."

"I can't wait." Robin giggled along with Bubbles making Buttercup gag. "I'm taking Elmer."

Buttercup and Blossom did a spit take at the same time.

"Elmer!!?" they said in unison. "Is this a joke!?"

"Yes, kidding, kidding." Robin giggled as she put up her hands in defense then she lower them and spoke up again,

"I might want to ask Mitch, if he doesn't mind me going with him."

Buttercup did another spit take, she couldn't believe Robin say that. Buttercup choke on her milk as she tried to breathe, Bubbles help by patting her back.

"Jeez, Buttercup." Blossom wrinkled her nose at her. "Breathe."

Buttercup wanted to say something vulgar but she was still coking and it was hard to get the words out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Robin put her finger to her mouth as Buttercup finally breathe again letting the cool air enter her hot lungs. "Did I offend you in some way, Buttercup?"

"No," Buttercup gasp. "No! it's just,"

Everytime she thinks about Mitch her heart couldn't stop beating, she couldn't help but think about Mitch and those feelings from her years when they were young. She could still remember him in his yellow shorts and his shirts that reads: Mitch rocks. All those memories brought tears to her eyes making them misty, she fisted the tears away as Buttercup got up quickly taking her still full tray with her.

"Buttercup?" Robin call after her.

"Hey! You didn't finish eating," Bubbles shouted after her. "What's wrong with Buttercup?"

"Beats me." Blossom added as she eat her salad.

***

Buttercup was in her room listening to 'Decode' as she moan about her losing the tickets. The Professor gave them to Blossom but Blossom gave them to Robin who still holding it so she could make her decision about ditching the Homecoming dance or seeing her favorite band on stage in third row tickets courtesy of the mayor who have connections to the band leader/singer who just loves the powerpuff girls.

Buttercup punch her pillow making tiny little feathers poof out,

"Dammit."

Then Buttercup phone ring from her nightstand and guess what's her ringtone? Paramore's 'Misery Business',

"I bet Robin doesn't have this as her ringtone." Buttercup mumble as she pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Buttercup?" Mitch voice asked over the phone.

"Mitch?!" Buttercup jump from her bed as she put some strand of her hair behind her ear. "How-How did you get this number?"

"Robin."

Buttercup made a mental note to do something terrible to Robin in the next few days. Buttercup sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"What is it now?"

"Why are you acting this way?" Mitch asked. "Why are avoiding me? Not talking to me?"

"If I told you," Buttercup rub her temples. "If I told you why, I'm acting this way then you won't like me anymore."

"What are you talking about, Buttercup? I do like you.""As a friend, Mitch!" Buttercup threw up her hand in the air. "Don't you get it? You will always like me as a friend but I, it's different."

Mitch was silent as Buttercup try to calm herself down, she was getting a headache and she have the prime opportunity to tell Mitch how she really feels about him but she don't know how he's going to react, it's the constant fear she had hang onto since Mitch moved away to live with his birth parents.

"Buttercup? Buttercup? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Buttercup sigh. "I just want to say that, remember back in Pokey Oaks, when we were little?"

"Yeah."

"I-I was such the tomboy and I was trying to find where I belong since Bubbles have her drawings while Blossom had her books,"

"And she practically kiss Miss. Keane's ass." Mitch laughed and Buttercup giggled, tears spilling from the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, that too but I remember that time when you pick on Elmer and his little problem with glue."

"It wasn't a problem, it was a obsession. Buttercup, the kid ate glue and like it."

"I know, he was such a loser but besides that I just wanted to get your attention that time when I threw that big glob of glue, I wanted to impress you."

"And you did." Mitch laughed. "You were different from the other girly-girls, Buttercup. And that's what I like about you."

"And you know what, Mitch."

"What?"

"I-I like you, a lot." Buttercup said as she hold tight on her cell phone. "I like you since we were five and now I like you so much, I miss you Mitch. I was the only one, all the rest of our gang just forgot about you except me, Mitch."

Buttercup listen for Mitch's voice but since he didn't say anything, hell Buttercup might as well continued to get all this eleven year pressure from her chest.

" I like your laugh, your bad boy ways, and I just like you, Mitch." Buttercup sigh. "You complete me, even if you don't know it or can't understand it, I do. I may have boundaries but you brake them and taught me how to live life on the edge, it's fun living it up and not be such a Blossom. Mitch, I hope you feel this way about me too because this is how I feel about you."

Buttercup waited again for Mitch's response, she didn't hear anything.

"I guess you don't feel the same way about me." Buttercup sigh on the verge of tears. "I guess, we should just be friends. I mean, us, what was I thinking?"

"No!" Mitch shouted making Buttercup jump and her heart to leap in her throat. "Buttercup, I understand how you feel and, I feel the same way too."

Buttercup tired to keep the tears from falling but she couldn't, she put the phone down as she let out a few happy sobs out.

"Buttercup? Buttercup?" Mitch called out. Buttercup put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I want to say that I feel the same way about you, ever since I left all I could think about was you. Not my gang just you, I watch the news and keep updates on you and your sisters to see how you're doing. There are times when I worry about you. And times when I just want to see you and when I came back here, it was the first thing on my mind."

"So you stalk me to my school?" Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you caught me. But anyways, I'm just happy to see you again. I can't believe how much you change."

"Yeah, me too."

"I, um," Mitch hesitated.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Robin asked me out to the homecoming dance."

"Yeah, I know." Buttercup felt a heavy tug at her heart. "She really wants to take you out, she couldn't stop talking about it."

"That's why I feel bad."

"Why? Didn't you say 'yes'?"

"No."

Buttercup eyes widen as she put her hand over the phone and scream, 'yes!'. She put her ear back onto the phone.

"Why didn't you want to go out with her?"

"She's not my type, she's cute but too nice."

"Oh." was all that Buttercup could muster up to say in Robin's defense.

"Um, you know what? Screw the dance, do you want to see Paramore with me?"

"Do pigs fly?"

"Um, no" Mitch laughed.

"Then, yes I would go out with you to see Paramore." Buttercup smiled. "How did you get the tickets?"

"Robin, she gave them to me when I told her I love Paramore, she wanted to see them with me but she didn't want to miss the dance."

"That's sweet of her."

"So, I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! And I can't wait to see Paramore with you."

"I can't wait either."

"Goodbye and um," Buttercup stop herself when she almost said those words. "I see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Buttercup hang up when Mitch did as she laid back on her bed, she put a pillow over her face and scream in joy. She can't believe that her day has gone from bad to good to worse to great!! Also she couldn't believe she was going to spend three whole days with her two favorite things, Mitch and Paramore.

"Wait a minute?" Buttercup sat up. "Oh crap!"

She was going to spend three whole days in a hotel with Mitch!! Who's a boy and Buttercup defiantly cannot afford a room with two beds, maybe life is just one surprise after another!

The End

AN: To be continued in 'How to say….'


End file.
